Finally
by McSatan
Summary: Halloween at PPTH. There's an oncology benefit, where doctors have to dress up, and Cuddy has a date. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Title might change, depending. First chapter was really rushed to get in before the end of this month; it might seem a bit choppy so I might edit it later. Takes place sometime before the ducklings all left.

Finally

It was a slow day for the diagnostics department at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The staff hadn't had a real case in a few days and the ducklings were sitting around doing crosswords and checking their boss's email.

"Hey did you guys see the latest memo?" Cameron asked, from in front of the computer monitor.

"Nope," Chase replied. "What's a four letter word for 'Kangaroo kid'?"

"It's Joey," Cameron answered and for a second Chase contemplated it. "I thought you were Australian, Chase. Aren't you supposed to know that?" Cameron teased. "Or are you British?"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Very funny," he mumbled.

Foreman cleared his throat, "The memo?"

"Right, the memo says that there's going to be an oncology benefit on Halloween. Wear a costume."

Foreman frowned, "We have to dress up? What are we ten?"

"You never know. It could be fun," Cameron argued. "I'm going to go. What about you Chase?"

Glancing up from his crossword, Chase faltered, "I uh. I-- don't have a costume." Foreman buried his head deeper into his newspaper to keep from exposing the smirk he had on his face.

"Neither do I, yet anyway, but there's still time to get one," she pointed out simply.

"Yeah, I guess there is," he admitted. "I'll find a costume then." He then returned to his crossword and Cameron returned to checking and replying to House's emails.

Foreman bent forward in and spoke quietly, "That sex must be great because she has got you whipped."

Chase scoffed loudly but quickly lowered his voice, "I am not."

- - -

House limped into the hospital, late as usual. As he was walking by the clinic he saw Cuddy, in a fitting skirt, leaning over the counter, trying to find some folders. Quickly, he made his way into the clinic and 'accidentally' brushed up against Cuddy, which made her gasp in surprise. This wasn't unusual behavior for House. He would constantly 'brush up' against her, make cracks and remarks about her chest and ass. Honestly Cuddy was used to it, and she would have found it unusual if House didn't do those things once in a while; it didn't even really bother her _that_ much anymore. "Here, let me help you with that." His arm snaked around her and grabbed the items Cuddy was reaching for.

"Gee. Thanks you're a real help," she snatched the folders out of House's hands. "You are such an ass."

"Fine that's the last time I do you any favors," he replied crossing his arms and holding his head up high.

Rolling her eyes Cuddy started walking to her office, following her was House. Without acknowledging House, she sat down at her desk and started to go through some papers, she figured House would get bored in a few minutes and leave on his own. Instead he sat down across from her, making himself comfortable by propping his feet up on her desk and popping a vicodin pill in his mouth. He then started to spin his cane and whistle.

Cuddy sighed, "Don't you have work to do?"

House put his index finger on his chin, wrinkled his brow. "Nope."

"Porn to download? Wilson to bother? Clinic hours to do?"

"Yes, yes, and no. But Wilson and porn can wait. Wait. That didn't sound right," he stated, still spinning his cane.

Cuddy was almost afraid to ask but she humored him. "What could be so important that you'd hold off on porn?"

"You," House emphasized by pointed his cane at her. "Had a date."

"House! Get out of here," Cuddy stood up and slapped the bottom of House's shoes with some folders.

House ignored Cuddy's bad attempt to shoo him away. "So, you did have a date," He said in an accusatory tone.

Now towering above him Cuddy replied "Not that it's any of your business, yes I did, now go away."

House yet again ignored Cuddy and continued his questioning, "What's he like?" Glaring eyes were laid upon House as he took his feet off the desk and stood up to his full stature so that he was now looking down upon Cuddy.

"He's big."

House sneered. "Oh you mean like…" he said while puffing out his cheeks.

"And he's tall and muscular," Cuddy replied with a smug look on her face, and walked out of her office into the clinic. The only thing House could do was stare after her. He couldn't tell if what Cuddy said was meant to get him off her back or if she was really serious. There was only one way to find out.

- - -

Feeling a slight breeze, Wilson looked up and saw that House came into his office. "Did you know Cuddy had a date?"

Wilson nodded, "Yeah she's going out with this guy she met at lunch today."

His head jerked to face Wilson, "What?"

Wilson made a mistake; he had wrongly assumed that House, being… well House, already knew that information. This was not good, Cuddy will not be happy with him. "Nothing. I forgot her date was yesterday."

A devious smile spread across the older doctor's face. A plan formulated in his head, he would put it into motion later. "Cuddy tells you about her dates?"

"Yes she does."

"And why doesn't this information get to me?"

Wilson sighed, "Because Cuddy trusts me and I don't betray friends."

"I thought we were best friends, aren't we supposed to share everything with each other?"

"Boss trumps best friend."

"Fine, see if I ever buy you lunch again," House replied with mock hurt as he left Wilson's office. As a response, Wilson could only roll his eyes.

- - -

The ducklings were still lounging around when House came bursting in the room, making them all jump, "Cameron! Wanna go have lunch?" House bellowed.

Still recovering from House's unexpected arrival, his question caught her by surprise, "Sure. No, wait why?"

"There's this little café near here and I wanted to go check it out. See if the foods good."

"Um. Okay then."

House motioned impatiently for her to get going, "Well come on. Let's go. I don't have all day."

"Yes you do," Cameron replied as she got her coat.

House and Cameron walked silently side by side as the fallen leaves crinkled beneath their feet. "Is this a date?" Cameron asked suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence.

"You think this is a date?" House asked, clearly amused.

"No. I was just asking if you thought it was," she replied defensively.

"No. It's a casual lunch, between two doctors."

"Then why didn't you invite Foreman or Chase, they're doctors too."

"They didn't ask."

"Neither did I," Cameron realized that this argument was going nowhere. "Forget it."

"I know how much you want it to be but it's not a date."

They entered the café and they took the table in the corner.

- - -

Wilson, at his desk felt another breeze as the door to his office opened. "House, I am not telling you where Cuddy's having her date."

"Too late, he figured it out. How did he find out about my date anyway?" Cuddy asked, however she already knew the answer.

"I may have accidentally let it slip." Cuddy raised a brow. "Wait, what did he do?"

Cuddy sighed, "Well he was at the café I was at with my date at exactly the same time. He sat in the corner where I didn't see him and then embarrassed me in front of my date."

"I am so sorry. I thought he already knew. It's hard to tell what House knows or pretends to know."

Their attention was turned to the banging noise behind them. "Speak of the Devil." It was House; he had climbed over the wall of the outside deck connecting his office with Wilson's and was stuck because of the locked door.

The two doctors inside did nothing, but simply continued on with their conversation. "He does those things because he likes you." Wilson said.

Cuddy scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

"Think about it. House is like a child. Children don't express their feelings like normal people do. They pull your hair, push you around, and throw paper airplanes at you."

"Or he's just a…" Cuddy started.

House shrugged and merely pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. The conversation ceased. "Talking about me?" House asked while settling down on Wilson's couch. "Don't mind me, I'm not even here."

"You two probably have a lot to talk about," Cuddy got up and moved to Wilson's side of the table. She leaned in and whispered. "Oh and try and get House to come to benefit." Wilson nodded and Cuddy left the room.

"What did she say?" House asked eagerly.

"Nothing. Are you going to the oncology benefi…"

Before Wilson could finish his sentence House replied, "And miss out on handing little children candy and bringing them joy?"

"Would a simple yes or no from you be so hard?"

"Yes."

"Well you're going to miss out," Wilson claimed. "All the doctors are wearing costumes. You would really enjoy what Cuddy is going to wear."

This got House's attention. "And what will she be wearing? Not that I haven't seen it all already."

"You'll have to find out for yourself."

"Fine."

- - -

A/N: Next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm really enjoying writing House fanfiction it's a lot of fun writing interactions between House and Cuddy. I might write some more stories after this one. Sorry about the late update.

**Chapter 2**-

October. It was Cuddy's favorite month. She loved the autumn leaves, the crisp fresh air, and the colors. And at the end of the month Halloween comes around. Cuddy wasn't that much into Halloween, every year she would put out a carved pumpkin, which she bought, and handed out candy. She liked it alright but it wasn't one of her favorite holidays.

This year the board decided, in a not so unanimous vote, to hold an oncology benefit on Halloween. It would essentially be the same thing, poker, blackjack, and booze. However this time it would be without tuxes and fancy dresses since the board had also decided it would be _fun_ to make all the doctors dress up. Cuddy hadn't worn a Halloween costume since that one party in college; quickly she shook away the memory. The idea of dressing up didn't really bother her that much

There was one more day until the Halloween and she had a costume ready. Nothing could possibly go wrong now… except for if House pulled one of his ridiculous schemes.

Suddenly pulled from her thoughts, of her reckless doctor, Cuddy realized that she was mindlessly doodling on the corner of her paper. Silently cursing her absentmindedness, she started to scribble out her drawings. Sometimes House just aggravated her so much, he could do anything he wanted and she couldn't do anything about it. She thought about her date the other day, and how he interrupted it and embarrassed her. Cuddy had not realized that she was still scribbling. There was a huge ink blob where her doodles had been and the ink had started to seep through the paper onto her desk.

She hated how he could get to her, even when he wasn't in the room and so she then decided to pay him a little visit.

- - -

House had not seen Cuddy since the other day at the café. In all honesty went out of her way to avoid her. He hadn't gone near the clinic, not that Cuddy was the main reason he avoided it, but he thought that she would have hunted him down by now. To House's dismay, Cuddy was headed straight toward his office.

"I've been thinking about you," Cuddy said as she entered House's office.

House's eyes perked up and watched her come closer. "Really?" he said in a deep voice. "Because I was just thinking about you."

"Want to know what I was thinking?" She asked, leaning against his desk.

"If it involved you, me and a storage closet, then no, because I was thinking the same thing," he replied wagging his brow.

Cuddy shook her head. "No but something along those lines, except it involved the exam room, you and…" Cuddy made a climatic pause. "A patient."

"Wait. Are you giving me permission to have sex with a patient in an exam room?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I want you in the clinic..."

House smirked, "Oooh. Demanding. I like."

"To treat patients," Cuddy finished. She then started to walk out the door.

House frowned; she said nothing of the other day. "That's it?" he called out after her.

Hearing him, Cuddy poked her head back into his office. "Oh didn't I tell you? You doing double clinic hours this week," she said sweetly with a very small undertone of enjoyment, in seeing House squirm.

House's face scrunched up in discontent. He shouldn't have said anything, mentally kicking himself. He sighed and headed out the door.

The door of James Wilson's office opened and then slammed, jolting Wilson's attention to the man now in his office.

Limping past him, House plopped himself into Wilson's couch. "I'm not here." He stated simply, pulled out his PSP and started playing.

Wilson wanted to just ignore him and continue on with his work, but he couldn't. "What did you do now?"

House shrugged, "Nothing I don't usually do."

"So you normally stalk people you are too afraid to ask out, when they're on a date?"

"I was there first. If anything Cuddy was stalking me."

"Because Cuddy does that kind of stuff all the time," Wilson retorted sarcastically.

"And me and Cuddy? Please just gag me with a spoon." House scoffed.

Wilson shook his head in frustration. House and Cuddy were both so stubborn.

- - -

It was the day of the oncology benefit. Everything was running smoothly and according to plan. Cuddy even called her 'friend' from the other day, it was last minute, but he could make it. At first she had her doubts about inviting him. The doubts disappeared when she came to a decision about taking more chances in relationships. She needed to put herself out there.

The benefit had already begun; Cuddy went into the ladies room to go change.

Meanwhile, Wilson arrived, with a flash of blue and red.

"A black cat?" House questioned Cameron, incredulously as she was about to head downstairs.

She nodded. "What's wrong with that?" she replied defensively.

"It's only the most unoriginal thing ever."

"Well at least I have a costume," she said crossing her arms.

"I do have a costume. In fact I'm wearing it right now."

"What are you supposed to be then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" House sighed. "I'm a doctor!" He exclaimed, and then walked away, rolling his eyes. On House's way down to the first floor he ran into Chase, who was dressed as a baseball player. House couldn't help but chuckle. However House wasn't really curious what his fellows had dressed up as his real interest was in seeing what Cuddy was.

All the guests started to arrive. There were a few Frankensteins, and Draculas, and a lot of cats, that started to mingle. Before he could find Cuddy, House bumped into Wilson… who looked absolutely ridiculous. His hair was slicked with the trademark curl of his character. "I wish I had a camera right now." House told Wilson. "I'm so glad I didn't miss this.

"What? Everyone likes Superman."

Chase and Cameron came down together, and approached House and Wilson. "Nice costume Wilson." Cameron commented.

"Thanks." Wilson replied.

House rolled his eyes, "Superman's overrated. Nobody can be that perfect, not even a fictitious character." That was when House noticed Wilson wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Instead he was standing there, looking past him, with mouth slightly agape. Puzzled, House turned around to see what it was.

It was Cuddy.

- - -

Reviews would be really lovely and the next chapter should be up soon, well soon-ish hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Last chapter, finally. I need sleep…))

**Chapter 3: **

Cuddy was in tight, laced knee high red boots, a red, blue, white and gold leotard, a tiara, and an American flag, used as a cape. House's eyes widened as he gazed appreciatively at her. Cuddy could feel House's eyes on her from across the room. When Cuddy turned around Wilson averted his gaze but House kept staring. She made her way to House and the rest of the doctors.

House started to whistle, "God bless the USA."

"House, quit staring," she warned. He was practically leering at her. But he quickly glanced away however took a peek with the corner of his eye. "I mean it House."

Wilson raised an eyebrow at Cuddy's general direction. She just shrugged. "I always thought of myself as a Wonder Woman," she joked.

Chase glanced at Cuddy then at Wilson, with a puzzled expression. "Are you guys together?"

"No." Both Cuddy and Wilson said in unison.

"When did Superman and Wonder Woman ever get together? Superman has Lois," Wilson said.

"Lois… is that a pet name for that nurse in peds?" Wilson glared at House, daring him to continue. House didn't, he smirked but didn't go any further.

"Well their costumes look similar. I'm kind of rusty on my superhero knowledge" he said somewhat defensively. Seeing Foreman, Chase and Cameron left the group of older doctors.

Cuddy shrugged, "Superman and Wonder Woman do seem like they would make a good couple." House scoffed and was about to object to her statement when suddenly, Cuddy noticed that House was in his normal apparel. "Where's your costume?"

"I'm in it… I'm a doctor," he repeated for the second time that night.

"Doctors usually wear lab coats."

"I have another costume. It's under the one I have on right now. I can show you, in private," House winked.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "I think I'll pass." Cuddy spotted her date at the door. She left House and Wilson and greeted him with a semi-awkward kiss. Watching her, House clenched his hand tight around his cane, until his knuckles became white.

Wilson cleared his throat. "Feeling a little green?"

"No," House snapped. He wasn't jealous. Why would he be jealous? It's not like he wanted to be with Cuddy… did he? No of course not.

Cuddy smiled up at her date. He had deep blue eyes, like House's, a nicely built body and dirty blonde hair, which was covered by a firefighter's helmet.

"Sorry I didn't have a costume," he apologized, still in his work uniform.

Cuddy shrugged. "What you have on is fine," she replied referring to his firefighter's uniform.

He looked around and saw a familiar face, it was House. "What's he doing here?" Before Cuddy could respond he started walking towards House and Wilson. Cuddy groaned this was not going to end up well.

And Cuddy was right. It could not have gone worse. The two men might as well just whip it out to see who's bigger. Men are a lot like children, Cuddy had to separate them and for the rest of the night she had to stay away from House.

- - -

It was getting late and the benefit was near its end. Cuddy's date had offered to take her home and Cuddy had accepted. She walked to her office, to get her things, while he went to get the car warmed up.

Seeing Cuddy go into her office alone, House saw the perfect opportunity to talk to her and followed her into the room.

It was dim. The only light came from outside her office, from the clinic, filtering through the glass panes on her door. Cuddy walked towards her desk reaching for her desk lamp. Just then Cuddy jumped back in surprise. The room had suddenly illuminated but Cuddy hadn't even touched the switch. She turned around and saw that it was House who had turned on the lights.

Cuddy took a deep breath, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Good thing I'm a doctor. I could save you. A firefighter couldn't."

Cuddy sighed, not this again. "What do you want House?"

"What you said earlier, about Wonder Woman and Superman."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Superman's not Wonder Woman's type. They're too much alike." Cuddy had a feeling that they weren't really talking about the actual superheroes anymore. She wasn't too sure where this conversation was going so she stayed quiet and let House continue. "She'd be better off with Batman."

Now getting what House was trying to say, Cuddy responded, "Batman pushes everyone, who tries to get close, away. It would never work between them."

"You never know," he said sort of nonchalantly.

"House, stop the games please. What are you telling me?"

"I think you know," he said with a straight face. He was completely serious. Cuddy didn't know what to say, she was speechless for a few moments.

"I'm with…" and for a second Cuddy couldn't remember his name. Just then House's lips pressed against hers, surprisingly very gentle, as if he were asking if it was okay he was doing this. House got his answer when she started to kiss back. Their slow and steady kiss became rough and filled with desire.

The rational part of her mind was screaming for her to stop. Cuddy was afraid that if this kept going that something more might happen so she pulled away.

"I think," Cuddy paused. "You should go."

House turned for the door but didn't move, unsure if he wanted to go. He turned back around. "Go out with me."

Cuddy was not sure she heard him correctly, "But I'm with..."

"Yeah, ol' what'shisname," House said. Both of them knew that it wasn't going to last with what'shisname.

Grasping for more excuses Cuddy added, "And it's completely unethical. The board…"

"Screw the board. It's just a date. I'm not asking for your hand in marriage or anything. Dinner, I'll pay."

"This isn't part of some crazy bet you have with Wilson is it? Trying to get me on a date?"

"No." Cuddy sighed and House had his answer. "Wear something nice." He winked and left.

When House was out of sight Cuddy smiled to herself.

Fin.

A/N: Yes I'm ending it there. It was not how I hoped it would end but I wasn't too into this in the first place.  
Look for another themed fic from me during the holidays.


End file.
